dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Travoris (3.5e NPC)
Melissa Travoris is one of the five adventurers that comprise a famous adventuring band. She is the spellcaster of the group and the most intelligent of them. As a gray elf, she's a very pale skinned female and quite slender in her body type. She's about five and a half feet tall, with all her gear on. Her hair is short and auburn, well kempt most probably via use of magic; her hair bringing out the brightness of her sheer emerald eyes. Although they are oft covered by a pair of glasses with a variety of different and shifting lenses. She has a wirely jawline and thin lips, that are slightly tinted redder than normal. Her ears are pointed at the end, but otherwise very little is different from normal ears. Melissa wears soft clothing, tailored together finely by elven fingers. A delicate green shirt over her torso with short sleeves and just long enough to be tucked into a pair of black trousers, loosely fitted with a black belt with a silver winged buckle. : This five foot long staff is made of a very fine wood and has a variety of strange wiring inlaid throughout it. A small power-source is positioned as a crystal in the middle of the staff and two leather grips are positioned strategically on the length of the staff to aid grip. The head opens into a bulb-like that opens when two hands are positioned specifically on the grips. When activated by specific hand movements, the staff fires out a bolt of energy through the opened end. As a standard action, the Serpent's Staff allows the user to fire an orb of force (CL 10) at a single target. This can be used at will. : A pair of armguards made from leather and a signel gem in the middle of each, with a variety of wires that appear to have energy pulsing through them. They are activated by a mental command word and a thrust of the arm, firing a beam of pure destructive energy. Each gem requires a day to collect enough energy for it to recharge. Twice per day, as a standard action, the Ruin's Armguards allows the user to use disintegrate 2/day (CL 11). : A pair of goggles that appear to be slightly irregular. They have a variety of different lenses that switch randomly between each other. Otherwise, they have the appearance of regular glasses. The lenses appear to have different shades on them, for different modes of viewing. Continuously, the wearer of the Dragon's Eyes has the dragonsight spell on them. : Soft and silky boots, they have a mithral-like metal sole. The soles have small hooks in them capable of digging into walls or other surfaces easily, allowing for easy climbing. The Spider's Feet also comes with a pair of palm-sized leather straps (that meld into other gloves or straps), that also have the same hooks to allow for climbing. Continuously, the wearer of the Spider's Feet has the spider climb spell on them. : A brown leather belt with a silver buckle is rather unremarkable, save for the buckle itself. The buckle has a pair of wings upon either side. Behind the buckle is a little gem in the middle of the wings, slightly throbs with arcane energy. Continuously, the wearer of the Vurcar's Wings has the fly spell on them. : A black and ever-so shadowy cloak, it shifts uneasily even when left alone. It has a hood and is spacious enough to enwrap the wearer in it's confides. In doing so, they become completely translucent; their items too. Continuously, the wearer of the Stalker's Cloak has the greater invisibility spell on them. This is dismissable and usable as a free action. ---- Back to Main Page → Dungeons and Dragons → NPCs → CR 13 Back to Main Page → Dungeons and Dragons → NPCs → ECL 13 Category:3.5e Category:User Category:NPC Category:CR13 Category:ECL13 Category:Humanoid Type Category:Human Subtype Category:Chaotic Alignment Category:Good (Good-Evil) Alignment